


Meet Me in the Dark

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, lil baby gays go stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: “Don’t worry about it,” the girl said smoothly.  She was a tall girl with blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail.  She wore a heavy down jacket, and cargo pants.  A heavy knife hung off her belt.  Ruby’s eyes widened.  “Oh my god, I’m going to die!”or:Ruby literally runs into Danna while taking a shortcut through a forest
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Meet Me in the Dark

Ruby hurried through the forest, arms pulled tight to her chest.   
“Why did I do this?” She asked herself again. “It wouldn’t have taken too much longer to go on the streets,” she shivered.   
Ruby only wore a short lilac dress with lace sleeves, and small sandals. She had nothing else, except her phone. Ruby shivered again. Why the hell did she choose to be lazy, and walk through the woods? She had been tired, and decided to cut a half mile off her walk by going through the dark forest. And now, she was definitely regretting that choice.   
An owl hooted nearby, and the leaves rustled in the wind. Every tree seemed like some shadowy monster, ready to devour Ruby.   
Ruby shrieked as she saw a human, standing still in the middle of a clearing. She gasped for breath, convinced they were a serial killer.   
She cautiously neared it, phone raised up, as if she could defend herself with it. If it was a serial killer, Ruby was dead.   
“Hello?” Ruby asked, her voice quavering in the dark shadows.   
The person didn’t respond.   
Ruby scooped a rock from the ground, and hurled it straight at it.   
The rock bounced to the ground with a clack. It wasn’t a person. Just a very odd shaped rock.   
Ruby laughed, half relief, and half hysteria.   
Her mind was just jumping to conclusions. She was the only person dumb enough to be there. She was completely alone.   
Ruby backed away, her panic quickly fading. Right until she crashed into a warm, soft object.  
She crashed down to the ground. A pinecone dug into her knee and leafs scratched at her arms.   
Ruby jumped upright.   
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” she said quickly. “I know this probably looks really weird, but trust me I’m normal!” Ruby laughed awkwardly. This was bad. They probably thought that she was a killer. “I uh, I was just cutting through the forest. I didn’t want to walk the extra half mile home.” She smiled. “You know how it is.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” the girl said smoothly. She was a tall girl with blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore a heavy down jacket, and cargo pants. A heavy knife hung off her belt.   
Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I’m going to die!”   
The girl burst out laughing. “Where’d you get that idea?”  
“You have a knife! You're in the woods at 2 in the morning! You look like you're dressed for murder! It’s what any sensible person would think!” Ruby backed away, holding her hands up. “Please don’t kill me, I’m too young to die!”  
The stranger laughed again. “I’m not a serial killer. Relax.”  
“That’s exactly what a serial killer would say!”  
“I have a knife because it’s my father’s,” the girl said lightly. “I don’t go anywhere without it. Trust me, the most dangerous thing it’s been used for was when it slipped while I was whittling. And I was out here because tonight’s the last night of the Perseids.”  
Ruby looked at her blankly.   
She sighed. “The meteor shower?”  
Ruby blinked. She had absolutely no idea what the girl was talking about.  
The girl groaned. “Lots of shooting stars. I’m going to watch them.”  
“Ohhh.” Ruby blushed. “I’m sorry I freaked out. It’s just… I’m not the bravest person.” She laughed. “I tend to get nervous.”  
“Well, if you're out in these woods in the middle of the night, then you definitely aren’t a scaredy cat,” the girl said. “They even freak me out at this time, and I know them like the back of my hand.” She extended her hand. “I’m Danna Bell.”  
Ruby smiled. “Nice to meet you, Danna. I’m Ruby Tucker.”  
Danna grinned. “Nice to meet you too.”   
“You come out here a lot?” Ruby asked.   
Danna nodded. “As often as I can. I live on the outskirts of the forest. It’s practically a second home to me now.”  
“Wow.” Ruby wished she could have a place like that for herself. “That sounds nice.”  
“Yeah.” A ghost of a smile covered Danna’s lips. “It is.”  
“Well,” Ruby said awkwardly. “I should get back home. Enjoy the shooting stars!”  
Danna laughed. “Hey, if you want to, you can come with me. I promise I won’t kill you. It’s just, you’ve never really seen the night sky before, have you?”  
Ruby scoffed. “Of course I have! I see it everyday.”   
“In the city.”  
“Well yeah.” Ruby crosses her arms. It felt like Danna was judging her.   
“Trust me, you haven’t seen the real night sky.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Do you want to find out?” Danna held her hand out to Ruby. “I can show you if you want.”   
Ruby hesitated, then placed her palm in Danna’s.   
“I’d like that,” she said with a smile.   
Danna grinned. “Follow me!”  
\---  
Danna led them to a cliff high above a glittering lake. In the pale moonlight, Danna was absolutely breathtaking. Her brown skin was caressed in a gentle silver, and her blonde hair looked as if it was made of stardust.   
“Oh, this is gorgeous,” Ruby breathed. “I don’t think I have ever not been able to see the city before. But here…”  
“It’s just us,” Danna finished with a smile. “But you haven’t seen anything yet. Look up.”  
And so she did.   
Immediately, her breath hitched, and her eyes were caught in the gorgeous sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stars seemed to beckon her, begging her to come join them. All she wanted was to fly up, and dance among the glittering jewels of light. A sea of sparks were spread across the sky. Each star shimmered and winked against the inky black sky.   
“Wow,” Ruby said in awe. “It’s incredible.”  
Danna nodded. “There’s no light pollution here. Nothing obstructing our view. I wish it was like this in the city.”  
“Me too.”   
Ruby realized they had both inched together. They were probably both cold, Ruby told herself. That was all.   
“Look!” Danna pointed out a long silver streak as it asked across the sky. “A shooting star!” She grinned at Ruby, and slipped her hand into Ruby’s.   
Ruby blushed a deep red. She must have been imagining things. Right?  
“What did you wish for?” Danna asked.   
“Wished for?” Ruby tilted her head, confused. “What does that mean.”  
Danna laughed. “Whenever you see a shooting star, you make a wish. And then, one day it’ll come true.”  
“Oh.” Ruby looked down. She knew exactly what she wanted at that moment. “What did you wish for?”  
“I can’t tell you. Otherwise it won’t come true.”  
“But do you think it could?” Ruby tore her gaze away from the sky to look at Danna.   
“Yeah,” Danna replied, meeting Ruby’s gaze head on. “I think it could.”  
“Then what’s stopping you?” Ruby was intimately aware of the space between them. Or rather, the lack of space.   
Danna bit her lip and pulled Ruby even closer. “Absolutely nothing.”   
Ruby tilted her head back, and closed her eyes as their lips met. Sparks flew through her mind as Danna held Ruby tightly against her.   
“What would you wish for?” Danna asked softly when they parted.   
Ruby smiled. “This. I would wish for this.”  
“Me too.”   
Ruby laughed, but her teeth started to clatter.   
“Are you cold?”   
“A little,” Ruby said, shivering.   
“Come on, sir down,” Danna said. She took her jacket off, and slung it around the two of them.   
Ruby smiled gratefully, and snuggled her body tight against Danna’s.   
“This may sound weird, but I’m really glad I scared you today,” Danna said.   
“Me too.” Ruby smiled. “I was wondering… I know we’ve only known each other for an hour or two, but I really like you. Like… a lot,” Ruby said lamely. She cringed. Normally she wasn’t so bad with words.   
“Me too.” Danna laughed softly, the sound making Ruby smile, and giving her courage.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me,” Ruby said quickly. “Like, y’know. Date each other. Be girlfriends.” Ruby cringed, waiting for the no to come.   
Instead, Danna said, “I’d love nothing more.”  
Ruby let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. Do you have a phone?”  
Danna nodded. “Not with me though.”   
“That’s okay. I’ll put your number in my phone, and I’ll text you when I get home.”  
“What’s the rush?” Danna looked back at the sky. “The Perseids won’t be back for another year. We should enjoy them as much as we can.”   
Ruby smiled. “I’d love nothing more.”   
They both leaned back, and snuggled in as close to each other as possible.   
Together, the two girls held their hands tightly intertwined as silver streaked across the sky high above.


End file.
